New Beginnings
by Sandrine2
Summary: Divorce, move to France, meeting the guy of her dreams? or her nightmares. . . yeah, I suck at this
1. Chapter One

My Mom came in my room, opened the blinds and shook me awake. "Oliva" she said gently. "I groaned and rolled over. I wasn't really sleeping; I hadn't slept all night. "Liv wake up, look I'm sorry!" She said. There was no way I was going to talk to her. I was mad at her. "Olivia look, your Father and I decided this was the best for all three of us!" By now I had my eyes open, and they were filled with tears. I hoped she couldn't see them. "Olivia, don't be like this!"  
  
That set me off. "Like what Mom? What? Am I just supposed to sit here, and smile like everything's okay? You're walking out on my Dad! On your Husband! You're ripping us apart!" I was shouting but I didn't care. My cat, Bojangles, jumped off my bed and ran into the corner. "Why are you doing this to us?" I cried. "Olivia, I will tell you in time, but it's just not right, right now. I grew up on the Louvre, you're going to love it there!" "I love it HERE!" I shot back. "Just get up, the moving men are coming around noon, and our plane leaves at 1:30. We don't want to miss it!" "I do" I muttered. "Liv, either way, no matter what you do, you will be on the plane to France with me, so you might as well get up." She turned and left.  
  
I blinked away the hot tears that had started to fall down my cheeks. Bojangles came over to my bed and looked up at me with her sad blue eyes, as if to say, "I know how you feel." I scooped her up in my arms and hugged her; she was still a kitten, a gift from my Dad. I thought back to the day that they told me about the divorce. He gave me a snowy white kitten, and then dropped the bombshell in my lap as well. Now, as I looked around my room at all the brown cardboard boxes, I couldn't believe I was leaving him forever. Bojangles jumped out of my arms again and went on to chase a spider that was scurrying across my floor.  
  
I finally got up, and got dressed. I put on a black T-shirt to reflect my mood, and the khaki shorts that I had left unpacked. When I went down stairs, my Mom hugged me. "I love you Olivia never forget that! Your Dad loves you too." She said something else that I couldn't quite understand, but she seemed just as sad as I did. So I smiled, and told her that I loved her too. She hugged me tighter, and then picked up her bags and I grabbed mine, and I followed her to the rental car. We threw them in the trunk, and then went back into the house.  
  
I grabbed Bojangles, and put her in her cage. We put in a make shift litter box, for the flight, and I grabbed another bag of her "toys". And took one last look around my old room. We had repainted the walls white, over the silvery blue, and taken down the curtains. Now all that was left was my tan carpet, and my old bed, as well as the numerous boxes, waiting for moving men to load them onto a truck. I took one last look at my room, and then quickly turned off the light and ran down the hall, down the stairs and out the front door. My Mom had written a letter to the moving men, telling them where the key was and stuff like that. We got in the car. I couldn't miss the tears welling up in my Mom's eyes. She looked at me. "Well, are you ready for a new beginning?" She asked me, her voice was thick, and I was crying too. "Yeah Mom, a new beginning" I smiled. It's hard to stay mad at someone, when you know they feel just as bad as you do.  
  
We passed the moving trucks on the way to the airport. They had no idea.  
  
Suddenly my Mom turned down a familiar street, the street where my Dad had been living the past year. I looked at her" Mom?" I said. "Liv, I'm not going to make you leave without saying Goodbye to your Father." I smiled, "Thanks Mom!" I hugged her as we pulled into the driveway. His house was small; I had spent weekends there before the custody changed. "Do you want me to come with you?" She asked slowly. "Why wouldn't you?" I said. "Well I'm definitely not someone your Dad wants to see right now." "Still-" "Do you want me too or not?" "You don't have to." I got out of the car and walked up to the front door, the house was small, but it was big enough for one man. I rang the bell. I waited. I rang the bell again. I waited some more. Finally, just as I was about to turn and leave, the door opened. I turned around expecting to see my Father; instead there was a young woman at the door. She was tall, thin, and blonde. She looked like she was only about 6 or 7 ears older than I was. I wouldn't have thought anything of it, except she was wearing my Dad's shirt, and I'm pretty sure that's ALL she was wearing. "Hello?" She said. "Are you selling something?" "No, Are you?" I snapped. "Excuse me?" "Where's my Dad?" "Your Dad?" "Steve, Steve Hamilton?" "Is that my baby girl out there?" I heard his voice from inside. "Dad?" I said. He came to the door, and kissed the blonde girl on the cheek. "I see you've met Bianca?" He said quietly. I looked at him; it was all I could do. "Honey, what's wrong?" "We're leaving today." I said quietly. "Goodbye Daddy." I turned on my heel and left. "Livvie!" he called after me, I ignored him. And climbed into the car, my Mom had tears in her eyes like me. "That's why we're leaving Hun," She said. "Your Father doesn't believe in fidelity any more." She quickly started the car again, and we left. Soon we got to the airport, and before long, we were on the plane, and I was watching the city where I had lived my entire life disappear. 


	2. Chapter Two

I must have slept the entire way there, because one minute I was searching for my house out the plane window, and the next minute my Mom was showing me our new house. "Where's Bojangles?" I asked as we got off the plane. "Don't worry about her," My Mom said. "She'll be by the baggage claim." I still felt shaky, but I was okay. Mom rented our car, as I waited by the baggage claim. She met up with me just as I met up with Bojangles. We got our stuff together, and went out to find our car.  
  
I wasn't used to seeing French cars, but it was okay. My Mom grew up in France, she came to the US when she was 25, and she met my Dad. She still knew how to do everything, and both of us knew French. We got to the house, which was huge. I knew my Mom's family was wealthy, but I had no idea. It was like a castle! "A chateau" My Mom said. "Wow" I guess we're related to some duchess who hid away some massive fortune during the French Revolution. And My Mom, being the only grandchild, inherited this house. I was amazed.  
  
"Go pick out a room" She said sweetly. I let Bojangles out of her cage and she followed me up the huge marble staircase. "So, It's just us here?" I shouted to her. "Well the house hold staff is here too," My Mom yelled back. I laughed at the echo-effect we had. Bojangles walked behind me up to the second floor. I checked out the first few rooms, and then I found the one. It was the size of our top floor, at our old house. There was a turret on the side that was all windows. The walls were blue and the carpeting was white. It was like walking into the sky! The curtains were gauzy white, and there was a canopy bed in the center of the room with blue covers, and the canopy was white like the curtains. I smiled, and looked at Bojangles. "I think we're going to like it here!" All the other furniture as a rich dark color, who knows what kind it was? And there was a bathroom off to the side of the room, and a fireplace by the door.  
  
I walked over to the bed, and was about to sit down on it, when something caught my eye. It was a thick envelope, and it had my name written in gold on it. It had been resting on the pillow, "What's this?" I asked Bojangles. She just blinked back at me. I opened it. "Dear Miss Hamilton, We are excited to inform you that you have been excepting at Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry" I read aloud. "Hogwarts?" I looked at Bojangles. She had fallen asleep on the floor. I got up and went to find my Mom. "Mom!" I yelled. "MOOOOOOOOOM!" Finally I found her in the kitchen talking to a woman and a large man. I showed her the letter. "Hmmm" she said. Leading me into a huge dining room. "Do you know what this is?" I asked her. "I guess it's about time I told you, huh?" "Told me what? What's going on?" "Honey, you're a witch." "What do you mean by that?!?" "No, look, you are a magical person. I went to Hogwarts it was the best 7 years of my life." I sat down on one of the straight-backed chairs. She finished reading the letter and sat down next to me. "Professor Dumbledor, the head master, should be coming here in the next few days to meet with you." "I'm really confused." "Look honey, it's late, we'll talk more in the morning, go unpack, and get some sleep."  
  
Ha, like I could sleep! I slept for the past nine hours! I unpacked; I found Bojangles litter box. I put it in MY bathroom, and filled it with the kitty litter stuff. I unpacked the majority of my clothes, and I looked over my Room. It was so huge. Maybe Mom will let me get a couch and a bigger TV or something! I need to fill this room up. Somehow Mom had gotten the house rewired, and all the outlets were the same as the American outlets. I set up my stereo first; I put in my new Good Charlotte CD and moved onto other stuff. There was a desk by the turret, so I set up my computer, and found a phone line! "Score!" I said to Bojangles. Then I found a panel behind a wall, and it was like a hidden entertainment center. With shelves for my little TV and VCR as well as my Stereo, which I had already set up, and some smaller ones, which I put my DVD's and Videos in, as well as some of my books. There was phone mounted on the wall, but it wasn't like a normal phone, it had 4 digit numbers on the buttons. I picked it up and pressed one. "H-hello?" I said into it. "Yes miss?" I nearly dropped the phone. "Who is this?" I asked. "This is Charles, I'm the chef" "Oh, Hi!" I said "Hello, do you need anything?" "No sir, I'm fine!" "Ok then" "No wait! Can you tell me what these buttons do?" He yawned and went on to tell me what each button did, then I asked him what time it was. "1:34 AM Miss" He said, sounding annoyed. "Oh geez! I'm so sorry!" and then I hung up the phone and turned down my music. I yawned, but I definitely wasn't tired, so I turned on my TV to see what kind of TV they have in France, I wasn't that impressed, so I turned it off and went to bed. I forgot all about the letter, as I fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter Three

The next morning, or should I say afternoon? I got up and went downstairs. At our old house, I would just go into the kitchen and get something to eat, but that didn't seem right here. So I went into the Dining Room and sat down. As if on cue, a thin blonde woman walked in and stood over me. "Hello, I'm Verena" I just stared at her dumbly. "You must be Olivia?" She said still sounding polite and perky. I smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm your Mother's personal assistant, she had to go into town and see some important people about business." I didn't like how Verena talked to me like I was 4, but she seemed nice enough. I smiled again. "Do you know where I could get some breakfast?" I finally asked her. She raised an eyebrow and said something into her collar and walked away.  
  
I was about to stand up and say something to her, but another man came into the room. He carried a tray that had some cereal and croissant rolls. The cereal was "Trix", I think Miss Verena was trying to send me a message. Whatever, they were good, so I ate them.  
  
I looked at a clock over the mantle in the hall. "3:30?" I said aloud. 'wow, I slept in late!' I left the table and went to dig out my swimsuit. I figured, hey, If I'm going to be staying here the rest of my life, I might as well check out the beach! I put it on and headed out to the lake. It was a really hot day, but it was July, so that was to be expected.  
  
I got down there, and laid out my towel on the sand. I laid down on my stomach and soon fell asleep.  
  
"Head's up!" Someone yelled, just as a frisbee nailed me in the side. "Oof!" I grunted. "Sorry about that!" Whoever was talking to me, he had an amazing accent! I rolled over and looked up. Above me was this amazing looking tall guy. He had silvery blonde hair, and huge ice blue eyes. He was definitely built, he had a scar on his forearm, and a little black shape on his shoulder, tattoo maybe? "Don't worry about it, I'm fine. I needed to turn over anyway!" I laughed nervously. The guy knelt down next to me, he smelled good!.  
  
"How long are you staying here? He asked me.  
  
"I live here." I said, trying to sound confident.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In that Chateau, right there"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, we moved in yesterday"  
  
"So you're the Duchess that's moving in!"  
  
"No" I laughed, "That'd be my Mom! I'm Olivia!" I smiled  
  
"I'm Draco!" He grinned back. "Draco Malfoy"  
  
'Draco' I thought 'interesting name'! 


	4. Chapter Four

I spent the rest of the day with Draco, he seemed like a cool guy. He showed me around the area, we even went into the tiny village near the chateau. It was small, but it was so picturesque. In the distance you could see my chateau, and the ocean. There were some little cafés and a bed and breakfast. The street was actually cobblestone. There were some boutiques, I almost didn't go into them, because they were so expensive, but then I remembered who my Mom was! They had incredible clothes. I couldn't believe anyone who lived around here would wear them. The employees were all older than my Mom, seriously, they were about 60! I found some cute stuff, and I asked them to hold it for me. They agreed. It was getting late, so Draco and I decided it was time to head home. He walked me back to the chateau, said goodbye, and left.  
  
I came in through the grand entryway, and went into the dining room. I finally noticed the strange décor. The walls had wood paneling up to my shoulders, and above the panels, the walls were painted a cream color. There were huge floor-to-ceiling windows on the other side of the room, with Crimson draperies, and there was a huge fireplace by the door that led into the kitchen, which just like the door in my bedroom, disappeared into the wall. There were paintings of past dukes and duchesses and their families on the walls. One in particular caught my eye. It was of a girl about my age. She had thick black hair, like I did, and huge green eyes. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought it was a portrait of me! She was dressed in a huge maroon gown, and was seated against a window, overlooking the ocean. Just as I was about to turn around, I sensed movement. Like the portrait blinked at me. I took a closer look; it seemed normal. So I turned and left.  
  
I went into the kitchen where Yvonne (our head chef) was in a heated discussion with someone I didn't know. I stared at the old man in my kitchen talking to the chef. "Hello." He said warmly. "Hi" I said back, trying not to look as shocked as I felt. "You must be Olivia," he said, looking back at me. This was the craziest looking man I'd ever seen. He was bald, and had a long white beard. He was wearing brown robes, and snowy white shoes underneath them.  
  
"Yeah" I smiled weakly, "Who are you?" trying to sound polite. He smiled. "I am Professor Dumbledor, from Hogwarts. You did see the letter, correct?" "Yeah..I saw it." I had to sit and talk with this Dumbledor guy for a long time. He asked me a bunch of questions about my friends, and where my old school was, what I did for fun, stuff like that. It seemed to take hours. The entire time I was wondering where my Mom was. He finally handed me some papers (parchment) and said goodbye. I brought the packet up to my room and flopped down on my bed.  
  
Vials, potions, books, quills, "ingredients". This had to be a joke! I stayed in my room for the next few hours, planning out everything I'd need at this school. I had to get there by August 30 for an orientation. Dumbledor had given me a gold bracelet that he called a "porkey" or something like that. I dunno. I'm not supposed to put it on until I'm ready to go on August 30. I had about a month and a half to get all of this stuff together. I was thinking about waiting for my Mom to come home, but I had no idea how long that would take. So I decided I'd talk to her in the morning about the school. Besides, I was starting to get used to the time difference! 


	5. Chapter Five

The Next morning, I woke up at 11, I had the best sleep I've had in a while! I rolled over and ran to the windows and threw the curtains open. It was a gorgeous morning. The sun was shining brightly over the blue ocean. I surveyed "the grounds" in our front lawn we had a circular driveway, and in the middle there was a tiny waterfall with flowers around it. It flowed into a small clear pool. Our lawn was lush and green, something I wasn't used to. At our old house our lawn was blonde and patchy. Our house looked so trashy. Here, you looked at our house and you knew royalty lived there! I thought back to my Dad's tiny house. And that blonde woman, Bianca, then I remembered what my Mom said. "Your father doesn't believe in fidelity anymore." The words rolled around in my head for a while. Dad was cheating on her? How could I not know?  
  
I headed downstairs, maybe I could catch my Mom before she left again. Just as I entered our grand hall, she was opening the door. "Mom!" I called. She stopped and looked back at me. She smiled. I had never seen my Mom looking so happy. "Hey Liv! how are you doing?" "I love it here!" I exclaimed. She came over to me and hugged me. "I'm so glad!" She was still smiling. Even though I had tears in my eyes, thinking back to my dad, I realized that this was the happiest I'd been in a while too. "So I was thinking, maybe we could do something today? Go down by the ocean?" "I'd love to hunny, but-" She saw the look of disappointment flash across my face.  
  
"Hey!" She said. "That's not actually the ocean, it's the bay of biscay, did you know that?" She said softly.  
  
I wasn't smiling anymore.  
  
"You know what?" she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have an even better idea! Let's take the boat out!"  
  
"Boat? Who's boat?"  
  
"Our boat!"  
  
"ok!" I smiled, and ran up to grab my swimsuit and some sun block.  
  
When I came back down, my Mom was on her cell phone with someone. She was talking in French, and she was talking so fast that I couldn't understand what she was saying. She hung up and looked tired already. "Ready to go Liv?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, who was that?"  
  
"No body, don't worry about it! I told Yvonne where we'd be, he's going to come out with us, so he can prepare a meal. Do you want to bring anyone with you? Maybe that boy you were with yesterday?" She smiled slyly.  
  
"How'd you know about him?"  
  
"Verena told me! She said he was very handsome!"  
  
"I would, but what about you? Who would you have?"  
  
"I'll have Verena!" My Mom smiled.  
  
"Ok!" I went to find a phone book. "Malfoy, malfoy malfoy," I said to myself, searching for his name. Finally I found it. I dialed his number and he answered right away.  
  
"Hello?" He said sounding tired.  
  
"Hey, it's me, Olivia."  
  
"Oh, hey!"  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering, would you like to come out on our boat today?"  
  
"Yeah, what time?"  
  
"Like 15 minutes?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be there."  
  
I smiled when I hung up, I couldn't wait for him to arrive! I went to the front door, and I looked out at "tha bay" A huge yacht was coming towards the beach. My Mom came out and stood behind me. "Is that our boat?" I asked her. "Yes, that's it!" She smiled. "It stopped, how are we going to get to it?" "Well, a yacht can't just come up to the beach hun, we have to take the smaller boat out there!" She said simply. We sat there for a while, and watched Yvonne and Charles load some things onto the boat. Finally I caught a glimpse of Draco's silvery hair. "There he is!" I exclaimed. (yeah, I know, not a good thing to yell!) Draco stopped and stared at me. My Mom was still watching Yvonne and Charles. She looked at Draco and did a double take. She looked like she was going to be sick. Her face was chalk white, like she'd seen a ghost! "Mom are you ok?" I said starting to panic. "Lucious?" she mumbled as she fell to the ground. 


End file.
